Behind blue Eyes
by Haganemaru
Summary: Toutes choses brisées peuvent elles être reconstruites ? Que ferait un père face à la douleur de son fils ? Découvrez un Naruto suivit par une personne sombre et pourtant si familière. Shonen-ai plus tard.
1. Chapter 1

**Genre** : UR/Hurt/Comfort

**Disclaimer** : Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto, il s'en occupe très bien seul… quoi que je ne dirais pas non s'il voulait me donner Itachi…

**Note 1** : Certains personnages vont être OOC, veuillez m'en excuser si je choque les lecteurs avec certains personnages (J'ai fait exprès)

**Note 2** : Je dois dire merci à Hitto Sama (et vi, ça doit être rare) mais son site « Hors Service » est une vrai mine d'or pour ceux qui doute du genre de leur fiction ;)

**Note 3** : Merci d'indiquer au maximum votre adresse pour les reviews, je ne répondrais plus sur les chapitres ;)

* * *

Une fiction pas vraiment heureuse en soit,

On change un peu de registre !

* * *

**_*Konoha, une semaine après l'examen chuunin*_**

Caché derrière un arbre, la silhouette dissimulée sous une cape noire, un homme ne pouvait détacher son regard de sa « cible ». Il le dévorait des yeux, le suivant, entendant ce qu'ils lui lançaient, leurs regards de haine, leurs reproches infondés, leurs injures envers un enfant innocent.

De sa gorge monta un grognement plus animal qu'humain, la rage commençait à le submerger. Ses poings se crispèrent, ses mains se mirent à saigner pendant que ses ongles poussaient jusqu'à former des griffes, tranchant ses paumes sans que la douleur ne le fasse sursauter. La douleur mentale était plus forte. Dans sa bouche entrouverte, des crocs firent leur apparition, luisants de salive, pointant sur sa lèvre du bas, surprenants et angoissants.

L'homme, guère plus vieux que celui qu'il suivait, commença à haleter en voyant l'arrêt du garçon face à une tombe monumentale, recouverte de fleurs. Une tombe de chef de village. L'enfant se baissa pour poser le bouquet de fleurs sauvages qu'il tenait, il n'avait pu acheter autre chose. Le guetteur l'avait vu se faire jeter de la boutique Yamanaka par une de leur employée, non reprise par les propriétaires, sous le regard amusé de la fille de la famille. Le jeune garçon se releva, retira son bandeau frontal et secoua la tête avant de fermer les yeux et de baisser la tête, joignant les mains sur son cœur pour une prière envers le mort.

Le voile rouge de la colère obscurci ses yeux encore plus quand le jeune garçon fut chassé du cimetière, les fleurs arrachées de la tombe et piétinées par des ninjas de Konoha. Les larmes aux yeux, le petit partit, attachant à nouveau son bandeau sur son front et courut jusqu'à un point de rendez-vous sur un pont, rejoignant deux personnes déjà arrivées, se faisant accueillir par une insulte et un coup de poing.

L'homme plissa les yeux en découvrant un blason sur le dos d'un des enfants réunis sur ce pont, un Uchiha et se crispa alors qu'un nuage de feuille annonçait la venue d'un professeur. Son cœur se ralentit en reconnaissant la chevelure grise de Hatake Kakashi. Son soulagement fut de courte durée en le voyant concentrer son intérêt sur l'Uchiha et un peu sur la jeune fille en rose et ignorer sa cible, le laissant dans son coin, le regard vide caché derrière un sourire et des attitudes amusées alors que le jeune garçon s'asseyait, effaçant la grimace qui étirait ses lèvres pendant que son regard perdait totalement ses expressions, montrant enfin sa douleur intérieure…

Il était temps d'agir.

D'un rapide mouvement, il se retrouva devant le petit blond qu'il suivait depuis maintenant un peu moins d'une semaine et le regarda dans les yeux, découvrant sa lumière éteinte. Le jeune garçon, lui, le dévisageait sans commentaire, pas plus surpris que ça de sa venue. Il le sentait surement depuis un moment, l'homme n'ayant jamais caché au garçon son aura démoniaque lorsqu'il était seul. La longue cape noire cachait ses traits et sa silhouette mais l'homme s'accroupit face à l'enfant, levant une main bronzée pour mettre en coupe une des joues griffées, la caressant du pouce, voyant les yeux du blondinet se fermer sous la douceur du geste, si étrange envers lui.

- Naruto !

Les voix résonnèrent derrière l'homme et d'un mouvement gracieux, il sauta par-dessus la tête du blond, se retrouvant debout derrière lui, faisant face à un trio, les kunai sortis.

- Crétin, pourquoi tu le laisses faire !

La voix de l'Uchiha fit grogner de colère l'homme encapuchonné alors que son aura grandissait, faisant pâlir les deux enfants pendant que leur professeur remontait son bandeau sur son front, découvrant le sharingan qui lui avait valu un nom qui était craint par bon nombre de gens.

Foutaises, un tel nom ne pouvait être donné à un traître.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Et que voulez-vous à Naruto ?

- Qui sait ?

La voix calme mais néanmoins froide et meurtrière résonna dans la clairière, faisant se tendre le corps musclé de Kakashi sous son uniforme de juunin.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Une personne qui se soucie de ce que vous avez tué, qui le vengera, et qui tuera quiconque essaiera de me le reprendre.

La menace retentit, alors que les yeux des deux enfants se portaient sur Naruto, le découvrant très calme pour un coup, le regard glacial, si différent de son expression habituelle, levé sur l'homme à cape noire, écoutant, frissonnant de temps en temps sous les intonations de la voix.

Le blond était toujours assis aux pieds de l'homme, son uniforme orange un peu sali par la terre qui s'élevait autour de lui. Il écoutait, il comprenait, lui qui ne déchiffrait jamais rien, devenant le dernier de l'académie sous les ricanements des autres. Il était si calme, là, assis au sol devant cet homme qui parlait d'une voix meurtrière.

Une main pourvue de griffes sortit de la cape, et remonta jusqu'à la capuche, la faisant tomber d'un geste lent, découvrant une masse de cheveux blonds qui dégringola sur les épaules larges de l'homme. Son regard de glace, allongé comme celui d'un animal, plongea dans celui de Kakashi alors que le ninja copieur commençait à trembler devant l'homme. Un sourire sauvage découvrait les crocs de l'homme, lui qui avait l'habitude de sourire avec bonté.

- Mi… Minato-sensei !

- Hatake Kakashi… ça faisait longtemps, non ?

La bouche du ninja au sharingan unique s'ouvrit et se ferma plusieurs fois, incapable d'émettre un son tandis qu'il voyait sur le visage de son ancien professeur les changements qui s'étaient opérés en lui. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Maintenant qu'il le voyait côte à côte avec Naruto, il commençait à comprendre qui était la personne qu'il avait évoquée auparavant.

- Oh oui, Ninja copieur…

Kakashi se figea en entendant ce terme et le regard élargi, il vit Minato poser une main sur l'épaule de Naruto, le faisant se lever docilement devant lui. Sasuke sentait que quelque chose allait arriver et se posta devant Sakura, celle-ci était trop faible pour supporter ne serait-ce qu'une attaque de l'homme face à eux. Il avait reconnu l'homme. Son visage se découpait derrière lui, au loin, dans la paroi de pierre surplombant le village. Le quatrième Hokage se tenait devant eux debout et vivant. La ressemblance avec Naruto n'en devenait que plus évidente et cela le surprenait plus ou moins.

Qui d'autre qu'un fils de chef de village était le mieux placé pour faire disparaître la plus grande terreur de celui-ci ?

- …Comment ?

- Comment quoi, Hatake ? Comment j'ai su pour le traitement de mon fils ? Ou comment je suis revenu des morts après treize ans ?

- …

La bouche couverte du ninja copieur resta muette, la respiration du professeur s'accélérant de plus en plus. Dans le regard azur de son ancien hokage, une envie de sang se faisait sentir.

- Comment j'ai découvert que depuis les six ans de mon fils, à chaque anniversaire, il se faisait violer par une vingtaine de ninjas, venu « purifier » le Kyuubi ? Ces mêmes ninjas à qui j'avais laissé la garde de mon trésor, mon fils, le laissant inconscient et incapable de se mouvoir pendant une semaine.

Sakura porta une main à sa bouche, les absences régulières de Naruto au moment de son anniversaire devenaient maintenant claires. Des larmes s'écoulèrent sur ses joues alors que devant elle, Sasuke venait de se raidir, le souffle coupé.

- Comment le dieu de la mort, dégoûté des hommes de Konoha, m'a laissé revenir à la vie pour réclamer vengeance ? Lui-même disposé à venir chercher les âmes de ce damné village.

Kakashi se tendit pendant que l'horreur de la situation devenait de plus en plus claire… Minato Namikaze n'était pas revenu d'entre les morts pour leur dire simplement « bonjour ».

Un mouvement brusque lui fit écarquiller les yeux alors qu'une douleur sourde explosait dans sa poitrine au niveau où le poing de son ancien sensei l'avait percuté. Le ninja copieur sentit une de ses côtes se briser net, le faisant haleter et cracher du sang alors que l'homme blond le tenait par l'épaule, l'obligeant à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- As-tu mal, Hatake Kakashi ? Sens-tu cette douleur sourde que provoque une côte cassée et pas soignée de suite ? Comment la contrôles-tu ? Difficilement, n'est-ce pas ?

Une petite plainte retentit alors que Minato appuyait doucement sur la blessure, regardant les yeux écarquillés de Kakashi avec un plaisir sadique… Il n'allait pas le tuer, mais le torturer mentalement. Après tout, la seule faute de Kakashi était son manque d'attention envers celui qui était le fils de son maître.

- Comment crois-tu qu'un enfant de sept ans a pu faire ? Pouvoir contrôler quatre côtes cassées ?

Sakura poussa une plainte étouffée, attirant le regard animal de Minato. Le quatrième Hokage plissa les yeux en la dévisageant, se rappelant qu'elle aussi cognait facilement sur son fils, mais elle en prenait soin également. Elle l'avait protégé dans cette forêt de la mort, lors du récent tournoi des chuunin.

- Haruno Sakura… comment aurais-tu fait à huit ans pour continuer les cours avec un bras et une jambe cassée en trois points sans pouvoir te faire soigner ?

Le regard azur se déporta sur Sasuke. Lui aussi, malgré son air glacial et ses insultes, protégeait son fils, ce à quoi Naruto n'avait rien vu. Le jeune homme ne pouvait détourner le regard du visage sans expression et du gouffre azur qu'étaient maintenant les yeux de son coéquipier. Minato décida de poursuivre avec Kakashi, dévisageant les réactions de l'Uchiha avec attention.

- Sais-tu ce que c'est, Hatake, de voir son fils se faire violer sans pouvoir agir ? De le voir se faire battre chaque semaine sans qu'une personne ne daigne l'aider ? De voir que la seule nourriture qu'il peut manger sont les ramens car le reste lui est interdit sous peine de se faire empoisonner ?

Les yeux écarquillés, un halètement et une main tremblante furent les réactions de Sasuke à cette annonce. Les deux enfants ne savaient pas ce qu'endurait Naruto derrière son large sourire. L'homme continua en chuchotant.

- D'assister à ses larmes la nuit, quand personne ne peut le réconforter, alors qu'il gémit dans son oreiller, pleurant après un père qu'il n'a pas connu ?

Minato ferma les yeux un instant et reprit d'une voix rauque, tremblante de rage contenue.

- De le découvrir à prier la tombe de son propre père qu'il est désolé d'avoir attaqué le village et de l'avoir tué ? Sais-tu ce que c'est, Kakashi Hatake ? Ce sentiment ignoble qui te prend à la gorge d'assister à la déchéance d'un village pour lequel tu as sacrifié ton fils et ta vie ?

- Sensei…

Les larmes remplissaient doucement les yeux bicolores de Kakashi alors que les propos de Minato résonnaient dans sa tête tandis que l'homme blond continuait son monologue, ignorant maintenant les pleurs de la jeune fille, le regard élargi de l'Uchiha, posé sur Naruto, lui, toujours aussi calme, ne prêtant pas attention à la goutte qui coulait de ses yeux morts.

- Pourquoi, Hatake ? Pourquoi faire une telle différence entre l'Uchiha et mon fils ? Son sharingan ? Son intelligence ? Ou alors la culpabilité d'avoir tué Obito Uchiha ?

Une suffocation se fit entendre tandis que les yeux écarquillés de Kakashi se portaient au loin, sur le visage de Minato gravé dans la roche. Le silence était pesant entre les cinq personnes réunies dans la clairière, seul quelques sanglots de Sakura se faisaient entendre, doux et pourtant si poignants. Sasuke tremblait de plus en plus, le regard humide plongé dans le vide azuréen de celui de Naruto.

- Sais-tu que dans le royaume des morts, il y a plusieurs mondes ? Le Paradis, accessible aux âmes pures, l'Enfer pour les monstres et l'Entre-deux, là où j'étais, là où les sacrifiés sont. Eux peuvent voyager dans les deux mondes, pouvant chercher après une personne proche.

- …

- J'ai cherché Kushina. Je l'ai trouvée au Paradis, là où est sa place, elle qui était si pure et gentille avec tous, une vraie « mère » pour mon fils qui ne l'a jamais connue… J'ai cherché mon petit frère, je ne l'ai pas trouvé. Il doit être encore en vie… J'ai recherché après tes anciens camarades, Hatake. Et sais-tu ce que j'ai découvert ?

Seul le silence lui répondit, lourd et angoissant, le corps du professeur tremblait violemment, redoutant la suite. Minato n'aurait pas évoqué Obito sans raison.

- J'ai trouvé Rin. Elle n'a pas changé, tu sais. Elle m'a demandé des nouvelles de toi et de Naruto… Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi. C'est quand je l'ai interrogée pour savoir où était Obito qu'elle m'a répondu.

- … Non…

- Savais-tu que ton rival et ami ne pouvait se passer de ta compagnie et de te taquiner ? Sais-tu qu'il a demandé à Kami de se réincarner, acceptant un sort inhumain s'il venait à se faire tuer ?

Le ninja copieur secoua la tête, la respiration douloureuse alors que ses deux élèves tremblaient près de lui, le sens des propos de leur ancien Hokage devenant plus que pénible à entendre. Étais-ce la voix sourde, la jubilation dans cette voix grave ou simplement le manque de réaction de Naruto sur la torture mentale de son sensei qui les faisait trembler ?

- Il a toujours été près de toi, se sacrifiant pour toi enfant avant de te rejoindre dans le corps de mon fils, de Naruto pour être à tes côtés avec ce côté espiègle qu'il a eu au début de votre réunion…

Le flash de la première fois où il avait vu Naruto lui revint, la brosse tombant sur son crâne, sa langue tendue alors qu'il lui hurlait qu'il était en retard. Sa façon de vouloir qu'il lui apprenne le chidori et autres techniques. Son regard blessé quand il avait préféré entraîner Sasuke et l'avait confié à Ebisu alors qu'il savait que celui-ci détestait Naruto.

- …Et tout ce que tu as fait… c'est de l'assassiner une nouvelle fois, le condamnant à l'enfer, en tuant mon fils.

L'homme blond se recula vers Naruto, leur tournant entièrement le dos, ignorant la chute au sol de son ancien disciple alors que Sakura et Sasuke restaient figés sur place, angoissants de plus en plus en voyant Naruto se lever une seconde fois pour se porter aux côtés de son père.

- On y va, Naruto, j'ai quelqu'un à voir avant qu'on parte chercher Yahiko.

- Bien, Hokage-sama.

- Appelle-moi « père », tu y as droit, mon fils.

Les deux blonds se tournèrent vers le village alors que Minato remontait une nouvelle fois sa capuche sur sa tête. Sasuke écarquilla les yeux avant de faire un pas en avant, vite stoppé par Sakura d'une main sur son bras… Le jeune homme ne faisait pas le poids contre le Quatrième Hokage si celui-ci en venait à vouloir le tuer.

- Naruto ! hurla-t-il

Le jeune garçon se stoppa et se retourna un instant vers l'Uchiha, découvrant dans ses yeux des larmes qui ne pouvaient couler, le brun s'étant juré de ne plus jamais pleurer à la mort de son clan. Le visage inexpressif et les yeux morts, Naruto se tourna vers son équipe et prit la parole pour la première fois depuis l'apparition de son père.

- Tu sais, Sasuke… tout ce que je voulais, c'est qu'on m'accepte dans ce village…dans cette équipe… qu'on devienne une famille… la famille que je n'ai jamais eu… Iruka-sensei étant comme un père de substitution, Kakashi-sensei en oncle, Sakura en sœur et toi en tant que frère…

Sakura lâcha le bras de l'Uchiha et chuta à genoux à ses côtés, pleurant de plus en plus fort, regrettant tout ce qu'il s'était passé avant cette journée, espérant que ce jour n'était qu'un cauchemar.

- Je voulais te battre, m'entraîner avec toi, manger avec toi… que tu me reconnaisses comme ton rival, comme ton ami… mais même ça m'a été refusé… J'ai un lien… je le suivrai…

- … Na…Naruto…

- Consacre-toi à ton entraînement, Uchiha

Les yeux de Sasuke s'agrandirent démesurément alors qu'il reculait de plus en plus, les yeux plongés dans ceux de Naruto, en entendant ces propos, si froids et lointains, à l'opposé du jeune homme blond habituel.

- Deviens de plus en plus fort… Hais-moi… Déteste-moi…

- …Non…

- Car la prochaine fois qu'on se reverra… tu devras me combattre.

Une main sur l'épaule de Naruto le coupa et le jeune garçon acquiesça, donnant l'autorisation à son père de les déplacer de la clairière et ils disparurent de la vue de la team sept, maintenant à genoux. Sakura entoura d'un bras les épaules d'un Kakashi Hatake mentalement atteint et dévisagea Sasuke, lui-même les poings dans le sol, ignorant son regard noir écarquillé, figé sur le point où se trouvait Naruto auparavant.

- Sasuke. chuchota Sakura, étonnée de le voir dans un tel état

- Na...Naruto... souffla-t-il

Une explosion se fit entendre, les faisant sursauter et alors qu'ils levaient les yeux sur la montagne des Hokage, ils purent voir le visage du Quatrième se fissurer, craquant sous l'effet des jutsu dévastateurs provoqués par une silhouette noire aux cheveux blonds, une main tendue alors qu'une lumière noire et rouge tournoyait à ses côtés… Les yeux des deux genins s'écarquillèrent en voyant également la statue du Troisième se fissurer avant de chuter, les deux blocs tombant doucement. Près de la forme noire, une plus petite attira le regard de Sasuke, point orange étrangement calme…

- Naruto… murmura-t-il doucement.

Le jeune Uchiha écarquilla les yeux en voyant disparaître les deux silhouettes et une seule personne vêtue de noir réapparue devant lui, le dévisageant d'un regard azur glacial. Sakura essaya de s'approcher mais se fit repousser par le chakra débordant de Minato, ondulant sous forme de spirales noires.

Celui-ci regardait pensivement Sasuke, plongeant au plus profond de son âme, semble-il, et fronça les sourcils en voyant le sceau sur son épaule. Il avait été marqué par ce traître. L'homme blond le fixa un instant avant de se pencher vers lui, amenant son visage à hauteur de celui de l'adolescent.

- Uchiha Sasuke… dernier de ton clan… et à ce que je vois, futur esclave d'un serpent…

- …

- Abandonnerais-tu ton village pour la puissance ?

- …

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux, se rappelant les propos des quatre ninjas du son, la veille. Était-il prêt ?

- Alors ?

- …Oui.

- Je ne prendrai pas ton corps comme Orochimaru, je ne veux de toi qu'une promesse à vie.

- Laquelle ?

- Que tu sois fidèle à Naruto jusqu'à ta mort, que jamais tu ne le trahiras…

- … Et en échange ?

Minato sourit, découvrant une nouvelle fois ses crocs et se pencha sur Sasuke en chuchotant.

- En échange ? Les jutsu que j'ai appris en Enfer et dans l'Entre-deux seront à toi, les sceaux que je connais te seront appris…

- …

- Tu as bien une personne à abattre ? Je peux t'apprendre des techniques que tu n'imagines même pas. Alors ?

Le silence se fit, et ignorant les murmures de Sakura, le suppliant de ne pas faire ça, Sasuke acquiesça, amenant un sourire amusé sur les lèvres de Minato qui posa une main sur l'épaule de Sasuke avant de disparaître avec lui sous le regard agrandi de Kakashi et de Sakura.

Le village de la feuille allait devoir s'attendre à des représailles de ceux qui avaient été les deux lumières de Konoha.

* * *

Premier Chapitre d'une courte fiction, je doute qu'elle dépasse les trois chapitres.

A la prochaine !

* * *

**Chanson de font de Chapitre** :

Limp Bizkit – Behind blue eyes

Je dois dire une chose avant tout, ce n'est pas une songfic, j'ai noté le titre de la fiction avant de trouver cette chanson qui colle pourtant parfaitement à l'atmosphère du prologue…

* * *

**Noah en tenue de pompom girl** : Minato! Minato !! Minato!!!!!

**Naruto et Sasuke regardent fixement Minato avant de se tourner vers Hagane**

**Sasu** : C'est quoi ce délire ?

**Naru** : Je ne suis pas contre le retour de mon père mais là, il a cassé Kakashi-sensei

**Noah qui souffle au petit blond** : Tu as la mémoire courte toi, on voit bien qu'au début de la team 7, Kakashi est comme les autres, il se méfie de toi!

**Kakashi dans un coin fait des ronds au sol avec son index** : Mais.... mais.... mais....

**Hagane, une main sur son épaule** : Ne t'inquiète pas, Kakashi-chou, tu vas pas être le seul à souffrir

**Minato **: Sans vouloir vous vexer Hagane-san, mon personnage n'est il pas un peu OOC ?

**Hagane** : Un peu ? Crois-tu ? Tu dirais rien si ça arriverait à ton fils ?

**Noah **: Puis d'un autre côté, on ne sait presque rien de lui, à part que....** (des étoiles inquiétantes apparaissent dans les yeux de la rousse) **.... A part que......

**Naru souffle à son père** : Sauve-toi...

**Ita à Hagane** : Dis, je suis dedans ?

**Hagane part dans un rire tonitruant et sadique qui fait se figer tout le monde avant que Noah ne la rejoigne dans son fou rire satanique.**

**Sasu** : ... bon... c'est pas tout ça mais...

**Saku** : Oï !

**Tout le monde se fige et se retourne vers elle**

**Saku** : Je suis la seule à ne pas souffrir là !

**Hagane** : Oui, tu ne souffres pas dans la fic.

**Sasu, Ita, Naru, Kakashi et Minato** : Et pourquoi ça ?

**Hagane** : Car je n'en ai pas envie, c'est tout

**Noah **: C'est notre "copinnnnnnnneuuuuuuuu" de connerie

**Naru **: Merde!

**Sasu **: Elles ont eu Sakura!


	2. Chapter 2

**Genre** : UR/Hurt/Comfort/Shonen-ai

**Pairing** : Très léger rapprochement entre Sasuke et Naruto

**Disclaimer** : Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto, il s'en occupe très bien seul… quoi que je ne dirais pas non si il voudrait me donner Itachi…

**Note 1** : Certains personnages vont être OOC, veuillez m'en excuser si je choque les lecteurs avec certains personnages (J'ai fait exprès)

**Note 2** : Je dois dire merci à Hitto Sama (et vi, ça doit être rare) mais son site « Hors Service » est une vrai mine d'or pour ceux qui doute du genre de leur fiction ;)

**Note 3** : Merci d'indiquer au maximum votre adresse pour les reviews, je ne répondrais plus sur les chapitres ;)

* * *

**Minato annonce la couleur, rien ne va être simple pour les deux ninjas.**

* * *

Sasuke souffla doucement entre ses dents, le corps en sueur en se tenant les côtes d'une main tremblante. Son instructeur n'y allait pas de main morte avec les attaques de raiton mais à entendre les katon et les futon qui venaient de la clairière d'à côté, Naruto devait subir la même chose de son père, voire pire.

Cela faisait maintenant une année et demie qu'il avait quitté Konoha aux côtés de Minato-sama et de Naruto et jamais il ne l'avait regretté. Il était d'accord pour dire que son entraînement différait totalement de celui de Kakashi, l'ancien chef du village ne lésinait pas sur les coups en traître et chaque combat avec lui était une sorte de duel à mort. L'homme blond ne s'arrêtait qu'à la chute d'un des enfants, inconscient.

Le jeune Uchiha avait dû regagner la confiance de Naruto. Celui-ci, ayant tiqué quand son père était apparu avec Sasuke à ses côtés, ne lui avait pas adressé la parole pendant tout un mois. Ce qui, croyant connaître Naruto, avait étonné le brun.

Mais qui connaissait réellement Naruto ? Sous sa carapace de bonheur, Sasuke avait découvert un jeune garçon, intelligent, réfléchi et courageux mais écorché, profondément blessé par le village... qui pouvait savoir que seul Teuchi de Ichiraku lui donnait une nourriture convenable et l'accueillait comme un autre client, un sourire aimable aux lèvres ? Iruka était gentil envers tous, mais pour Naruto, il était son ami, son deuxième père.

Sasuke se rappellerait toute sa vie du regard écarquillé du blond quand Minato revint d'une excursion avec, à ses côtés, une silhouette facilement identifiable. Iruka avait suivi sans sourciller l'ancien Hokage, un peu pâle sous son hâle d'avoir sûrement « vécu » mentalement ce qu'avait enduré Naruto. Le chuunin les avait renseignés sur ce qui se passait dans le village.

Par crainte de Minato, les anciens, sans Hokage, avaient fait appel à l'ancien traître du village, Orochimaru et l'avait nommé Hokage afin de satisfaire sa colère quand il sut que Sasuke ne serait jamais à lui. Pourtant, l'Uchiha n'eut jamais son nom dans le bingo book. Iruka leur expliqua que celui de Naruto y était inscrit en tant que Nukenin de rang S à prendre mort ou vif et extrêmement dangereux, de même que Minato Namikaze mais Sasuke fut déclaré « enlevé » par les deux blonds...

Foutaises ! Poudre aux yeux lancée sur un village vivant dans la crainte.

Les Hyuuga perdirent Hanabi, portée disparue du jour au lendemain et retrouvée morte quelques semaines plus tard. Etrangement, ses yeux étaient en un seul morceau, la jeune enfant n'avait subi aucune violence et les médecins de l'hôpital étouffèrent vite l'affaire... Pourtant, une marque restait cachée sous son yukata. Une marque facilement identifiable.

A la mort de sa sœur, Hinata dévoila enfin sa force et devint rapidement une chuunin avec ses compagnons Kiba et Shino. Ceux-ci restaient à ce jour l'équipe la plus forte de Konoha, alors que l'équipe dix restait la plus soudée.

Sakura disparut à son tour du village. Iruka ne savait pas ce qu'elle était devenue mais en voyant une porte s'ouvrir dans le dos des deux anciens de la team sept et une silhouette féminine sortir de là vêtue de noir avec un regard vert et froid, il comprit qu'elle avait également saisi sa chance et était devenue nukenin aux côtés de ses amis.

Iruka resta donc aux côtés de Minato, s'exerçant aussi durement que les enfants, mais partant également en mission pour lui. La première qu'il dut réaliser fut une mission de longue durée mais primordiale. Il devait retrouver l'ancien sensei de Minato, Jiraiya, l'ermite aux crapauds afin de le ramener, lui et le rouleau laissé par l'ancien Hokage. Il y parvint après quelques mois de recherches et lors de l'arrivée du sennin, Minato s'enferma avec lui pendant plus d'une journée.

Les cris douloureux qui en ressortirent ne donnaient pas envie d'y rentrer. Les vérités que Minato lança à la face de Jiraiya le perturbèrent un long moment. Comment aurait-il pu connaitre le traitement de son filleul sachant qu'il l'avait laissé dans un village « sûr » ? Jiraiya avait ses tords, on ne laissait pas un enfant seul sans défense et Minato insista, lui racontant la vie de Naruto dans ce « village sûr ».

Peu après, ce fut Minato et un Jiraiya assez affaibli qui partirent chacun de leurs côtés. L'un pour rechercher après la légendaire pigeonne afin d'enseigner à Sakura tout ce qu'elle savait, l'autre pour trouver un instructeur capable de combler la lacune de l'ancien Hokage pour le raiton.

Il le trouva aux limites du pays de la foudre, un déserteur dit « démoniaque » qui jouait de la foudre comme un enfant d'une peluche. Le convaincre de le suivre fut rapide et indolore après lui avoir assuré qu'il pourrait tuer sans sourciller. L'homme aux longs cheveux argentés, aux diverses cicatrices sur le visage et au tatouage rouge au coin de l'œil droit possédait d'étranges pupilles jaunes, luisantes comme celle d'un fauve. Le jeune homme accepta et ricana en voyant le regard noir et froid de Sasuke se poser sur lui. Aussitôt présentés, l'homme, Akira, attaqua le jeune Uchiha, l'obligeant à se défendre. Sasuke usa de suite de sa pupille afin de copier autant de techniques possibles.

Naruto et son père retrouvèrent le frère de celui-ci dans le pays de la pluie. Yahiko écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant Minato et lui bondit dessus... pour ensuite le battre violemment dans le sol. On n'effaçait pas plus de vingt ans de silence du jour au lendemain, Minato ayant laissé son jeune frère seul afin de trouver un village les accueillant. Le jeune homme accepta également de les suivre et l'entraînement des ninjas continua.

- Concentre-toi, petite merde !

- Hn...

Sasuke respira douloureusement en lançant un regard mauvais à son instructeur. Certains jours, il doutait qu'il était là pour apprendre mais plutôt pour servir de sac de frappe.

Le jeune homme s'était développé en taille et en agilité, nécessaire pour sa survie avec ce groupe de mercenaires que Minato formait peu à peu. Ses cheveux avaient poussé jusqu'à atteindre le dessous de ses omoplates et étaient nattés dans son dos. Ses mèches corbeaux retombaient sur son front alors que son bandeau de Konoha avait été retiré le jour suivant son arrivée dans ces lieux. Son visage s'était affiné sans pour autant perdre sa masculinité. Son regard noir glacial était devenu perçant et gardait non stop la couleur sang du sharingan, encore une fois pour sa propre sécurité. Sous son œil gauche, on pouvait apercevoir une fine cicatrice rosée, résultat du premier entraînement avec Minato où une remarque de celui-ci sur sa prétendue faiblesse avait mis le feu aux poudres chez un jeune Uchiha assez complexé à ce niveau. Il avait vu la différence de rang avec l'ancien Hokage et ne s'était plus rebiffé par la suite. Sasuke gardait son blason des Uchiha sur ses vêtements mais plus aussi voyant, « cible en mouvement pour de futurs agresseurs » comme le disait Akira, son instructeur, mais près de son épaule gauche, presque caché par la demie-cape rouge et la longue manche ocre qui dissimulait son bras d'attaque. Dans son dos, deux katana noirs étaient positionnés, Majutsu et Yamiyo, dont les lames également noires semblaient hurler leur colère quand son affinité s'y répandait.

- Oh, Petite merde, tu me réponds ?

Gardant le silence, le jeune homme leva les yeux sur la silhouette vêtue de noir face à lui. Dans une tenue similaire à la sienne, Akira regardait d'un air dubitatif le jeune Uchiha haleter face à lui. Le jeune homme de vingt-cinq ans ne pouvait que soupirer en démontrant chaque jour la faiblesse supposée de Sasuke. Pour l'Uchiha, tant qu'Akira ne se retrouverait pas au sol, blessé, il n'aurait pas évolué. Pourtant, plus d'une fois le jeune instructeur avait réchappé de peu à un raiton bien placé uniquement grâce à sa légèreté et son agilité qui lui avaient valu le nom de « démon ».

Une porte s'ouvrit dans la grotte un peu plus loin, attirant les regards de Sasuke et d'Akira sur elle et montrant une silhouette toute en grâce féminine mais si meurtrière maintenant. Sakura avait beaucoup changé sous l'entraînement consécutif de Minato et de Tsunade. Sasuke se remémorait les premiers entraînements des trois coéquipiers de l'équipe sept avec l'homme blond. Il les avait laissé l'attaquer mais au moment où ils allaient le toucher, une déflagration de chakra les avait presque brûlés. Si Naruto s'était relevé aussitôt, « soulagé » par le chakra du Kyuubi qui le guérissait, Sakura avait eu beaucoup de mal à se relever. Les larmes lui étaient venues aux yeux en entendant les mots « faible » et « inutile » sortir de la bouche de leur supposé instructeur.

Pourtant, cela avait servi de motivation pour la jeune fille qui devint vite résolue, usant de sa maîtrise du chakra et de son intelligence pour déjouer les tours parfois cruels de Minato envers eux. Jamais l'homme n'avait fait de différence entre Sakura, Sasuke et Naruto. Tous logés à la même enseigne, il les voulait plus forts, coûte que coûte. Les futurs « sannin » comme il se plaisait à ricaner.

La jeune fille, sous l'instruction de Tsunade, devint une aide médicale aussi douée que dangereuse, se servant de ses dons pour la médecine pour envoyer de fines aiguilles de chakra dans le corps de ses adversaires, bloquant leur cavité de chakra comme une Hyuuga. Dans l'année qui suivit, les cheveux roses de la jeune fille repoussèrent légèrement. Mais régulièrement, elle les recoupait à la mâchoire, ceux-ci la gênant au combat, dans une coupe à la fois utile et féminine. Ses vêtements changèrent pour une tenue intégralement noire possédant plusieurs pièces de cuir rouge où étaient apposés des sceaux d'invocation. La jeune fille gardait « sous la main » toute une panoplie d'ustensiles médicaux qui pourraient lui servir en toutes circonstances. A sa taille, elle gardait « Ouka » son katana offert par Minato pour ses quatorze ans. Le manche en ivoire blanc avait été gravé d'une jolie branche de cerisier en fleur, la faisant sourire avant de grimacer, l'ancien Hokage ne lui laissant pas le temps d'admirer le travail de gravure avant d'attaquer.

Sa mentalité avait également changé. Bien que toujours amoureuse de Sasuke, elle ne le poursuivait plus avec cette ardeur de fangirl qui le faisait fuir et elle voyait maintenant les différences de réactions que le jeune homme avait en compagnie du blond de leur équipe. Seul Naruto faisait réagir Sasuke. Il était le seul à le faire rougir et Sakura n'oublierait jamais la réaction presque hébétée de l'Uchiha lors du départ de Naruto... Il n'aurait réagi ainsi pour aucun ou aucune autre.

Ces sentiments ambiguës s'apparentant à de l'amitié profonde étaient pourtant plus complexes. Leur rivalité n'était pas à négliger, les deux jeunes hommes étant aussi fier l'un que l'autre, les « bagarres » étaient monnaies courantes mais il y avait plus, Sakura le sentait et bien que cela lui cause une plaie au cœur, elle l'acceptait au fur et à mesure...

Après tout, le blond ne s'en était pas encore rendu compte... De ce regard noir posé sur lui avec plus qu'une lueur de dédain... cette flamme à la fois chaude et dévastatrice que Sasuke, lui-même, ignorait... Sakura confirmait ses impressions, il y avait un « plus ».

- Sakura ? questionna-t-il

- Yahiko-san vient de revenir avec un paquet. Nous devons aller chercher Minato-sama et Naruto.

- ... Bande de petites merdes, vous interrompez mon entraînement pour un paquet ?

Sakura leva les yeux sur Akira et le découvrit en train de la fixer froidement. Une moue sarcastique déforma sa bouche alors qu'une même grimace se montrait sur le visage de Sasuke. Le jeune homme gardait la tête à moitié baissée, cachant son expression amusée derrière ses mèches... Akira ne ferait pas le poids face à Minato, il le savait et cela le faisait chier.

- Bien. Demain cinq heure du mat'.

Sur ces mots, le déserteur du pays de la foudre disparut, laissant les deux adolescents face à face avant qu'ils ne se tournent dans un même mouvement vers les bruits de combat de l'autre côté.

- Sasuke-kun...

- Hn...

- Tu penses qu'il va bien ?

- Naruto ?

- Oui. acquiesça-t-elle

- Nh... il a eu un temps d'adaptation après l'ouverture de son sceau, mais normalement, le Kyuubi et lui devraient avoir fini de fusionner.

Sakura regarda du coin de l'œil l'Uchiha, pour une fois vocal... un seul sujet pouvait le faire parler et souvent, elle en profitait afin de prendre des notes mentales sur l'éclat qui apparaissait dans les prunelles insondables du brun. La jeune fille avait enfin commencé à le décoder, chose que seul Naruto avait réussi à ce jour.

- Quand même... Minato-sama est dur avec Naruto, non ? Il savait que la fusion pouvait être fatale pour Naruto mais il n'a pas hésité.

- Nh...

- De même que pour ton mangekyu... comment a-t-il pu te faire « tuer » son fils pour te l'activer ?

- Sakura... Tu sais très bien que Minato-sama songe à tout. Il savait que Kyuubi allait prendre le relais pour garder Naruto en vie. Je lui ai fait confiance...

- Pourtant, Sasuke-kun... ça t'a fait un choc quand tu l'as fait non ?

Sasuke ricana avant de fermer un instant les yeux en se remémorant ce jour où l'ancien Hokage avait poussé la fierté de Naruto et Sasuke à rude épreuve, les faisant s'affronter dans un combat qui eut pour issue l'activation du mangekyu pour Sasuke... et une plaie sanglante dans la poitrine de Naruto.

Faire un choc ? Il ne pouvait même pas expliquer ce qu'il avait ressenti en voyant le corps du blond se figer alors que toute couleur s'écoulait de son visage comme si son bras, chargé du chidori, pompait toute nuance de son corps. Tsunade et Sakura étaient aussitôt accourues près de Naruto alors que Shizune, l'aide de la légendaire pigeonne, se précipitait à ses côtés tandis qu'il s'écroulait à genoux, la douleur le prenant aux yeux devenant intolérable. Pourtant, c'est la souffrance qui se fit sentir à sa poitrine qui l'inquiétait le plus alors que les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues, inconscient que ses tomoes tournaient à vive allure avant de se rejoindre en son centre pour un mangekyu sharingan tout en finesse. Au loin, il pouvait sentir le chakra calme et dangereux de Minato, resté contre un arbre, les bras croisés, regardant Sasuke qui restait les yeux figés sur Naruto et celui-ci, dont le corps venait de se redresser seul à l'aide d'un chakra rouge étouffant. Les yeux ouverts sur deux pupilles animales, Naruto fixait les yeux de son meilleur ami, le mangekyu qui parlait de cette proximité entre eux. Sasuke n'évoquait jamais le fait que Naruto était sa personne la plus proche, mais le blond pouvait le voir dans son regard à chaque fois que son mangekyu était activé.

Le duo déboucha sur une clairière dont les arbres arrachés et déracinés montraient l'entraînement acharné que Minato faisait subir à son fils. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs accroché par des queues de chakra à quelques branches d'un grand chêne qui se ployait peu à peu sous l'intensité du flux d'énergie. D'où ils étaient positionnés, à l'abri sous les arbres, ils voyaient parfaitement les yeux clos du blond alors que les globes oculaires roulaient à vive allure sous les paupières. Les explosions des clones se faisaient entendre, il recevait toute sorte d'informations sur les déplacements et attaques de son père.

Le jeune homme s'était développé en presque deux années. Les carences en légumes et produits frais qu'il avait eu avaient été comblées. Sasuke sut ainsi que les nombreuses fois où son coéquipier buvait du lait avarié n'étaient pas de la négligence, mais simplement qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de jeter ce qu'il avait. Plus d'une fois ses dents avaient grincé et la haine qu'il ressentait pour ce village devenait identique à la haine qu'il éprouvait pour son frère. Naruto faisait maintenant la taille de Sasuke ou presque, un centimètre ou deux les séparaient. Sa corpulence équivalait à la sienne mais sa robustesse et son endurance étaient énormes. Les yeux du blond étaient restés azurs mais après cette fusion, la pupille avait gardé la forme allongée des yeux du renard. Ses cheveux s'étaient développés jusqu'à ses épaules et étaient coiffés comme son père sauf quelques mèches que Sakura s'amusait à tresser. Sa tenue noire possédait un grand renard à neuf queues sur le haut sans manche, Minato refusait que son fils ait encore honte de ce qu'il était. Naruto était un jinchurriki, il avait en son sein le plus puissant des démons, il se devait d'être fier de qui il était.

Minato apparut à l'autre bout du terrain, les yeux fixés sur l'amas de chakra rouge qu'était son fils et prépara un rasengan noir, chargé d'onde maléfique qui le parcourait alors que ses crocs se dévoilaient dans un sourire sadique et satisfait, heureux d'avoir enfin trouvé la source dans tous les blonds qui l'avaient assailli. En voyant l'ancien Hokage de Konoha avec ce sourire mauvais aux lèvres, crocs à nu, on ne pouvait plus nier la ressemblance plus que flagrante avec Naruto, surtout depuis que celui-ci gardait la même coiffure que le plus vieux. Le plus jeune des blonds prépara à son tour un orbe tourbillonnant mauve orangé, lien avec sa fusion entre le renard et lui. Le jeune homme s'élança vers son père, la main droite en avant alors que son double plus vieux faisait de même... dans peu de temps, ils allaient se rencontrer seulement, Minato avait paré à cette rencontre. Celui qui faisait face à Naruto disparu dans une explosion de lumière vive, aveuglant le jeune homme un instant et l'homme, jusqu'alors caché par son clone, enfonça son poings chargé de chakra noir dans l'abdomen de Naruto, le faisant cracher du sang avant qu'il ne s'effondre à genoux.

Le chakra rouge du jeune homme disparut peu à peu alors que son père le retournait sur le dos d'un coup de pied sec dans l'épaule, le faisant gémir un instant, le regard vague avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, renseignant Sasuke... le lendemain, c'était à son tour de s'entraîner avec Minato.

- Minato-sama.

- Sakura...

Le ton de l'homme les faisait toujours se sentir mal à l'aise, il pouvait être si dur avec ses « élèves » et pourtant cette voix grave et un peu rauque qu'ils retrouvaient un peu chez Naruto était pleine de chaleur... dans ses bons jours. Dans le cas contraire, elle se teintait d'une pointe de glace qui était assortie à son regard, c'était le cas actuellement. Il ne semblait pas apprécier que Naruto soit inconscient malgré le fait que l'adolescent le combatte depuis la matinée.

- Yahiko-san est revenu avec votre paquet.

- Bien... je vous laisse vous charger de lui.

- Oui, Minato-sama.

Les voix de Sasuke et Sakura se confondirent dans la réponse alors qu'ils s'inclinaient légèrement devant le Quatrième Hokage qui disparut aussitôt de la clairière, laissant les deux adolescents rejoindre Naruto, toujours allongé au milieu du champ de bataille. Sakura et Sasuke s'accroupirent à ses côtés, soupirant mentalement de soulagement en voyant de la fumée s'élever des diverses blessures qui marquaient le corps doré de leur ami. Il était déjà en train de récupérer. La jeune médic-nin passa sa main au niveau de l'abdomen de Naruto et soigna la blessure plus récente, causée par son père.

- Sakura... tu sais qu'il n'aime pas ça.

- Il guérira plus vite ainsi. Cette attaque était basée sur le chakra démoniaque pour l'un comme pour l'autre, tu les as vus comme moi.

- ...

- Ces blessures ne se soignent pas de la même façon. Le chakra de Minato-sama reste après ses attaques, il retarde la guérison de Naruto. Leurs chakras sont incompatibles.

- Nh...

Naruto poussa une petite plainte en percevant le chakra médical de la jeune fille qui pénétrait la plaie à son ventre et se redressa, sentant contre son dos un des bras de Sasuke l'aider à se relever.

- Putain... il va nous achever un de ces jours... gémit-il.

- Crétin...

- Je t'emmerde, enfoiré ! Tu vas me dire qu'Akira-sensei est plus doux avec toi que mon père ?

- ...

- J'ai raison donc... merde, Sakura, tu sais très bien que ton chakra ne tient pas avec moi, garde-le !

- Il faut te soigner, tu le sais.

Sakura leva les yeux vers les pupilles félines du blond et soupira en voyant son air têtu. Sur ça, Naruto n'avait jamais menti. Même si le blond n'était plus celui qu'ils avaient connu, il restait un peu de « lui » en cet être plus sombre.

Les trois adolescents se relevèrent et se dirigèrent vers la « planque » où ils demeuraient depuis près de dix-huit mois maintenant. Celle-ci, construite à flan de colline se prolongeait à l'intérieure, « maison » vaste et solide, nécessaire pour résister aux explosions de colère que pouvaient avoir de temps en temps les résidents. Sakura possédait sa propre chambre alors que les deux garçons partageaient une sorte de « dortoir ». Minato ayant décidé de les « lier » coûte que coûte, il les avait cloîtrés dans une seule pièce mais spacieuse et possédant sa propre salle d'eau. Au début, nombreux furent les hurlements qui sortirent de là, mais peu à peu, les deux garçons se rapprochèrent, renforçant inconsciemment leur travail d'équipe.

Afin de rejoindre leurs quartiers, le trio s'avança vers une salle dont la porte ouverte les interpella. La pièce qui servait aux « interrogatoires » restait toujours fermée... des voix résonnaient dans la pièce, les faisant se figer en reconnaissant un nom familier pour Sasuke.

- Alors... Itachi...

- ...

- Pouvais-tu imaginer que ton frère deviendrait si puissant ?

Sasuke se mordilla la lèvre du bas sous le regard étonné des deux autres. Que le jeune homme reste si calme en entendant le prénom de son frère les stupéfiait. Que Minato reconnaisse sa puissance devant lui les rassurait...

- Entrez vous trois...

Sans un mot, Sasuke, Sakura et Naruto pénétrèrent dans la pièce, les yeux fixés sur Minato qui leur faisait face, les bras croisés sur son torse. Dans un même mouvement, ils se stoppèrent et jamais ne tournèrent leurs yeux vers l'autre nukenin de Konoha et frère de Sasuke.

Itachi dévisageait son frère avec une stupeur mal cachée. Etait-ce lui, l'enfant adorable dont l'image le poursuivait ? Lui qu'il avait laissé sur une fausse information ?

- Oui, Itachi... c'est lui... Sasuke, dit « Bonjour » à ton grand frère...

Le jeune Uchiha se tourna alors vers son frère, le découvrant attaché à une chaise, son chakra pompé par des chaînes liant ses poings et ses chevilles. Les yeux d'Itachi étaient d'un noir profond et son visage aux traits aussi fins que dans ses souvenirs gardait des traces de coups et était maculé de sang. Manifestement, il n'était pas venu sans combattre. Sa cape de l'Akatsuki avait été arrachée de son corps et pendait sur une chaise, montrant la tenue noire et le haut en résille qu'il portait dessous. Même là, le sang suintait encore de diverses plaies non soignées.

Itachi regardait fixement dans les yeux froids de son frère. Aucune trace de haine, aucun geste pour essayer de le tuer alors qu'il était attaché, vidé de son chakra, à sa merci. Il détaillait son petit frère avec une ardeur caché, cela faisait presque sept ans qu'il ne l'avait pas revu et les changements en lui étaient nombreux. Devant lui se tenait un jeune homme d'une carrure plus athlétique que lui, ses muscles des bras et du torse se découvraient sous le tissu moulant de son haut. Dans son dos, deux katana noirs semblaient menaçants alors que rien ne filtrait dans l'attitude de son frère. Itachi remarqua le regard attentif de Minato posé sur l'expression du visage de son cadet, et que les deux autres adolescents ne bougeaient pas du tout, positionnés contre le mur, attendant des ordres.

- Bonjour, Itachi.

La voix grave résonna, stupéfiant l'aîné des Uchiha par le ton neutre employé. Aucune expression, aucune intonation...

- Alors... Itachi... si tu nous racontais un peu ton histoire ?

- ...

- Comment en revenant de ta mission ANBU, tu as découvert tout ton clan tué ?

- ...

Sasuke tiqua imperceptiblement mais se contint. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Quelle mission ?

- Allons ? Uchiha Itachi... raconte donc à ton frère pourquoi tu as accepté de rejoindre l'assassin de ton clan ?

- ... Non...

Le murmure était rauque mais étonnamment clair. Le regard noir de l'aîné des Uchiha ne quittait pas les sharingan de son frère. Il refusait de lui dire la vérité. Qu'il sache la cause exacte de la mort de son clan.

Minato se rapprocha doucement de l'homme enchaîné et ricana un instant en se penchant sur son épaule, parlant à son oreille mais sans chuchoter, ses propos résonnant dans la pièce afin que tous entendent la vérité sur lui.

- Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas, Itachi ?

Le jeune homme ne pouvait détourner son regard de celui de son petit frère. La forme que celui-ci avait à ses huit ans se calquait sur celle de maintenant, du haut de ses quatorze ans, le regard froid, si glacial avec un tel pouvoir assassin en son sein.

- Lui dire que ce n'était pas toi le meurtrier de ton clan ? Que si tu as suivi l'assassin, c'est par crainte qu'il ne s'en prenne à ton cher petit frère ?

Minato passa dans le dos de l'aîné des Uchiha. Il regardait maintenant le visage de Sasuke pendant que les vérités sortaient, recherchant une faiblesse qu'il lui balancerait dans la face le lendemain, cette faille qu'il ne tolérerait pas chez un de ses « soldats ». Il n'était plus le chef bienveillant, il avait maintenant un but à atteindre et ces trois ninjas allaient le faire à sa place.

- Itachi, sais-tu ce que ça fait de se faire trahir par son propre frère ? La douleur que ça engendre ? Savoir que le seul être à qui on pouvait se confier s'est fait passer pour un assassin ?... Et maintenant, de connaître la vérité, près de sept ans plus tard ?

- ...

- Sasuke !

- Oui, Minato-sama ?

L'homme se détacha d'Itachi, déjà pâle en entendant les propos de l'ancien chef de Konoha et se dirigea vers l'être sans expression face à lui.

- Montre à ton frère la souffrance que tu as enduré.

- Bien, Minato-sama.

Sasuke s'avança d'un pas et plongea son regard dans celui de son frère, regardant l'expression hébétée de celui-ci en découvrant le mangekyu sharingan. Itachi lança un regard vers la silhouette blonde près du mur, découvrant un regard atone et replongea sans le vouloir dans le mangekyu de Sasuke. A sa grande horreur, il ne put y réchapper et sauta à pied joint dans un tsukuyomi qui lui arracha tous ses secrets. Ses plaintes de douleurs résonnaient dans la pièce alors que Sasuke palissait un peu, découvrant cette vérité sur son clan, l'assassin, la cause réelle du départ de son frère, les véritables commanditaires des meurtres perpétrés sur les siens. Sa haine pour les dirigeants de Konoha augmenta et le jeune homme ferma les yeux, désactivant son mangekyu avant de rouvrir les paupières. Il découvrit son frère un peu avachi sur sa chaise, le regard douloureux et le teint cadavérique.

- C'est fait, Minato-sama.

- Bien. Sakura ?

- Oui, Minato-sama ?

- Tu soigneras Itachi. Sasuke et Naruto, vous pouvez disposer.

Les trois adolescents acquiescèrent et, dans un même mouvement, exécutèrent les ordres. Sakura rejoignit Itachi, le détachant doucement avant de l'aider à rejoindre la salle de soin afin de « réparer » les dégâts causés par le tsukuyomi de Sasuke alors que Naruto suivait en silence la silhouette du plus jeune des Uchiha jusqu'à leur pièce.

La porte de la salle refermée, Naruto vit Sasuke détacher ses katana en silence, les posant avec soin sur son lit avant de retirer sa cape rouge. Le jeune homme resta stoïque un instant avant de se mettre à trembler, alarmant Naruto qui se dirigea vers lui, découvrant enfin le visage de Sasuke, baigné par les larmes. Dans un mouvement qu'il ne put retenir, Naruto glissa ses bras autour des épaules de l'Uchiha, attirant son visage dans le creux de son cou avant de frotter doucement, dans un geste hésitant, sa nuque. Le jeune homme entendait la voix tremblante qui lui racontait la vérité dans un murmure rauque.

Cette nuit-là, les deux adolescents dormirent dans le même lit, Sasuke accroché à Naruto qui le dévisageait avec une lueur tendre dans le regard. Cette face enfantine jamais entrevue chez Sasuke le fascinait, son cœur s'affolait mais il ne pouvait définir ce qu'il ressentait. Chaleur, protection, amitié, amour, tous ces sentiments qu'il désirait se rejoignaient sous un même visage et ce ne fut pas celui de sa coéquipière qui éclata dans son crâne mais bel et bien celui du jeune homme qui dormait dans ses bras, si innocent dans son sommeil mais si puissant et sarcastique éveillé. Cela le fit tiquer et c'est les sourcils froncés par des questions sans queue ni tête qu'il s'endormit à son tour, les bras toujours autour de Sasuke.

Au matin, Naruto était déjà parti quand Sasuke se réveilla. Il eut à peine le temps de déjeuner que Minato l'appela pour son entraînement. Se dirigeant vers la clairière, il croisa Sakura qui partait avec Tsunade en ville pour le ravitaillement et Naruto qui esquivait les attaques d'Akira à grand coup de futon pour ensuite attaquer au taïjutsu. De la jeune fille, il eut des nouvelles de son grand frère. Celui-ci se reposait pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait rejoint l'Akatsuki, dormant dans un lit sous la garde ferme de Shizune, des menottes anti-chakra le maintenant au lit. Itachi avait été étrangement calme pendant les soins, affaibli par l'attaque de son petit frère mais n'essayant pas d'agresser la jeune fille, la dévisageant avec un regard interrogatif, se demandant bien pourquoi une équipe complète de Konoha avait disparu de son village.

Sasuke poursuivit sa route, gardant à l'esprit que son frère était innocent mais n'oubliant pas la rancœur qui l'animait. Il l'avait laissé sur un mensonge, même si c'était pour sa propre sécurité. Le jeune homme eut enfin face à lui Minato qui s'approcha lentement avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Sasuke...

- Minato-sama ?

- Ton attitude hier m'a montré que tu étais prêt à passer à la vitesse supérieure en jutsu.

- ...

- Je vais enfin commencer à t'apprendre ce que tu voulais.

- ...

- Les jutsu interdits venant de l'Entre-deux.

Sasuke eut un léger sourire aux lèvres en entendant les propos de son instructeur et frémit d'impatience. Le regard de Minato se modifia, la sclérotique de ses yeux se chargea peu à peu d'une nuance noire inquiétante. Sa pupille azurée ne ressortit que mieux sur le noir intense de l'œil alors que les crocs de l'homme se faisaient plus proéminents, ressortant sur sa lèvre inférieure tandis qu'un bruit de pas se faisait entendre. Yahiko revenait avec une dizaine de prisonniers dont les bandeaux à l'effigie du son le renseignaient sur la provenance des cobayes.

Minato se tourna vers lui en ricanant.

- On va commencer par mon préféré...

- ...

- Le réchauffement du sang jusqu'à explosion des corps.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux au maximum au nom énoncé mais trembla d'énervement en enclenchant son sharingan pour copier les signes inconnus que produisait l'ancien Hokage de Konoha. Il était encore plus empressé de voir le résultat de ce jutsu...

Le jeune homme regarda fixement son mentor se diriger vers un homme qui se fit projeter en avant par Yahiko. Celui-ci avait les yeux noirs écarquillés par la crainte que lui causait le regard inhumain du blond qui avançait vers lui. Il ne devait pas dépasser la trentaine mais son visage était déjà marqué par la vie dissolue qu'il menait. Minato avait ordonné à Yahiko de ramener les pires ordures qu'il pouvait trouver allant du pédophile à l'assassin d'enfant. Tous ceux qui avaient touché à un enfant étaient classés dans la catégorie « cobaye » pour tous les membres du groupe « Akuma ».

- Regarde bien, Sasuke.

- Bien, Minato-sama.

Sous ses yeux attentifs, les signes du jutsu furent composés une nouvelle fois alors que l'homme plongeait son regard dans celui de son cobaye le regardant sans sourciller se mettre à rougir de plus en plus sur tout le corps avant que la peau de son visage n'ondule comme sous l'effet d'une vague intérieure. Des cloques firent leur apparition, explosant sous une pression interne, répandant du sang sur le visage alors que le corps de l'homme se mettait à fumer. Les vêtements de celui-ci prirent feu sous la température élevée du ninja du son qui hurlait à s'en déchirer la gorge. Derrière lui se tenaient ses « camarades » qui tremblaient et se bouchaient les oreilles sous les cris inhumains qui s'échappaient de ce qui commençait à n'être qu'une masse informe. La peau se fissura sous l'affluence du sang échauffé, craquant de toute part, jaillissant comme sorti d'une centrifugeuse, le corps s'affala avant d'exploser aux pieds de Minato qui soupira en regardant un globe oculaire atterrir sur sa jambe, laissant une trace ensanglantée avant de se retourner vers un Sasuke fasciné.

- Bon, d'accord, c'est rapide, mais il y a aussi moyen de ne faire exploser qu'un membre.

- ...

Sur ces mots et malgré les hurlements de négation, Yahiko jeta un autre ninja du son vers son frère. Dans un mouvement plus rapide, Minato composa les signes du jutsu mais concentra son regard sur le bras gauche de l'homme, un blond aux longs cheveux sales et aux yeux porcins. Le membre chauffa rapidement. Du haut sans manche de l'homme, Sasuke pouvait voir le bras rougir avant que la peau ne se mette à glisser lentement, coulissant sur le sang qui suintait des pores. Dans un léger bruit de déchirure, la fine membrane se rompit et sous le regard écarquillé du cobaye, elle glissa lentement sur le sol avant de s'envoler suite à un violent coup de vent, laissant la chair sanglante à nue et à la vue de tous. L'hémoglobine qui la recouvrait se mit à fumer lentement, la viande dessous ondula comme un serpent avant de gonfler de plus en plus. L'homme ne pouvait même pas crier, tellement absorbé par ce qui se passait dans son corps alors que la douleur sourde qui le parcourait n'atteignait pas son cerveau. Dans une gerbe de sang, le membre explosa, projetant des amas de chair partout autour de lui alors qu'enfin, la souffrance qu'il endurait jaillissait en lui, le faisant hurler jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse entendre un claquement sec. Ses cordes vocales n'avaient pas suivi, se rompant brusquement.

Dans le silence qui se fit, Minato se détourna des prisonniers et dévisagea Sasuke qui comprit aussitôt et se dirigea à son tour vers les cobayes en souriant... c'était juste un entraînement.

La journée passa à une vitesse folle et ce fut un manque de prisonniers et de chakra pour Sasuke qui marqua la fin de l'entraînement de celui-ci. Minato s'estimait assez fier de ce jeune homme qui apprenait avec une ardeur qui pourrait faire trembler les pires salauds sur terre. Le jeune Uchiha était passionné par les jutsu interdits et autres techniques démoniaques. Le seul problème qui se posait était le manque de chakra chez lui. Même si Sasuke possédait une réserve énorme pour un adolescent de son âge, sans le sceau d'Orochimaru qu'il avait retiré et scellé dans un parchemin avant de l'envoyer au Shinigami, ces techniques ne pouvaient se cumuler.

L'ancien Hokage croisa Akira qui soufflait douloureusement contre un arbre alors que le chakra rouge intense de son fils se montrait au loin. Le déserteur du pays de la foudre râla entre ses dents sur le trop plein de chakra et de vigueur que le jeune blond possédait avant de sursauter en entendant la voix grave de Minato près de lui.

- Naruto ? appela-t-il

- Père ?

Le jeune homme se rapprocha de son aîné, le découvrant pensif en le regardant. Où était Sasuke ?

- Sasuke est plus loin, prends soin de lui, il est à court de chakra.

- Bien, père.

- Dis-moi, Naruto...

- Oui ?

Naruto dévisagea son père avec interrogation, attendant la suite.

- Tu as encore beaucoup de chakra en toi n'est-ce pas ?

- ...

- Kyuubi possédait un chakra illimité après tout...

- Sûrement oui.

- Tu te souviens que j'ai dû t'apposer une limite que tu peux retirer n'importe quand sans pour autant tout libérer.

- Oui. acquiesça le jeune homme

- Que dirais-tu de « prêter » une partie inactive à Sasuke ?

- ...

- Il n'a pas assez de chakra et n'en aura jamais assez avec ce qu'il veut apprendre, il a l'endurance, mais pas le chakra nécessaire. Le sceau d'Orochimaru aurait pu combler une petite partie de ce manque mais...

- J'accepte.

La voix grave de son fils résonna dans les bois, amenant un sourire doux sur le visage de Minato qui enfouit sa main dans la chevelure blonde de son fils pour une caresse qu'il se permettait rarement, le jeune garçon se raidissant encore un peu sous le touché plus intime d'autres adultes.

- Va maintenant.

- Oui père.

Naruto partit en courant retrouver Sasuke, allongé plus loin dans une clairière qui ne possédait plus la couleur verte habituelle mais un rouge presque uniforme avec quelques corps en charpie déposés ça et là. Yahiko était d'ailleurs en train d'user du doton pour les ensevelir profondément sous terre.

- Yahiko-san ?

- Naruto... je t'ai déjà dit d'être moins formel avec moi...

- ... Excuse-moi... je peux prendre Sasuke ?

- Bien sûr, soigne-le bien, il a beaucoup travaillé aujourd'hui.

Sur un hochement de tête, le blond se dirigea vers son ami, couché sur le dos, le visage taché de quelques gouttes de sang et les yeux mi-clos. Naruto sourit en coin en l'entendant soupirer avant de se baisser pour prendre les bras de Sasuke, les posant sur ses épaules pour le hisser sur son dos, l'entendant râler une phrase qui s'apparentait à « sais marcher abruti » mais il n'était pas trop sûr vu le marmottage intense qui se faisait dans son cou.

Arrivés dans leur pièce, Naruto déposa doucement le jeune Uchiha sur son lit où il avait auparavant glissé une toile imperméable en vue de le laver. Sous le regard noir brillant, l'adolescent le déshabilla avant de le recouvrir un instant d'un drap pour aller chercher une bassine d'eau chaude.

Sasuke ferma les yeux, vidé de toute force, avant de soupirer de bien-être en sentant sur son corps un tissu éponge le laver doucement. La chaleur humide commença par essuyer délicatement son visage, retirant les traces de sang avant de poursuivre sur son cou et son torse, nettoyant le jeune Uchiha des traînées ensanglantées qui le striaient. La douceur des gestes de Naruto l'étonna mais il ne bougea pas, le laissant faire malgré la petite rougeur sur ses joues.

- Sasuke.

- Nh ?

- Mon père m'a parlé de toi...

- ...

- Il va sûrement t'apposer un sceau sur le corps.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils à cette phrase. Un sceau ? Pourquoi faire ?

- Pour ?

- Ton chakra est insuffisant pour ce qu'il veut t'apprendre. A ce qu'il m'a dit, tu as l'énergie, la volonté mais un manque de chakra que palliait le sceau d'Orochimaru.

- ... Et ?

- J'ai du chakra en réserve, il m'a demandé si j'étais d'accord pour t'en donner une partie.

- Comment ça ? questionna-t-il

- Je ne sais pas. Peut être par un sceau que nous posséderions tous les deux ? Je ne sais pas vraiment.

- Ça ne changera pas ça, crétin, tu ne sais jamais rien.

- Je t'emmerde, enfoiré ! Putain, j'essaie d'être gentil pour une fois et...

- Et tu as répondu quoi ?

- ...

- Oh, l'abruti, je te parle !

Naruto fronça les sourcils d'un air légèrement boudeur et Sasuke sentit les gestes, jusque là calmes et doux du blond, se charger de colère alors qu'il l'essuyait d'un geste rapide avant d'ouvrir un pot d'onguent, plongeant le bout de ses doigts à l'intérieur pour s'en recouvrir les mains, diffusant une odeur de menthe dans la pièce. Sasuke connaissait cette crème fabriquée par Sakura. Elle calmait, soignait et endormait à la fois. Le lendemain de l'application, même un mourant pouvait bouger et marcher.

Naruto posa ses mains sur les épaules pâles de Sasuke, détournant le regard des abysses de l'Uchiha et commença à le masser, entendant un petit soupir de bien-être qui ramena ses yeux à la rencontre des autres, le faisant se figer en voyant la lueur douce dans ceux de son ami.

- Alors ?

- J'ai accepté.

- ...

- ...

- Merci ! chuchota Sasuke.

- De rien... bâtard...

- Crétin.

Un même sourire en coin se dessina sur leurs lèvres alors que leurs yeux se joignaient une nouvelle fois. La chaleur qui les parcourait les faisait rougir pour une raison qu'ils ignoraient ou ne voulaient pas encore comprendre. Comment le pouvaient-ils à quatorze ans ? Ils avaient peut être l'age d'être des ninjas sanguinaires mais pour ce qui étaient des relations humaines, ils étaient encore si jeune.

Sasuke leva lentement une main, grimaçant un instant en sentant ses muscles tirer et la posa sur la joue bronzée de Naruto, caressant du bout du pouce les cicatrices en forme de moustache qu'il avait toujours, un peu plus épaissies avec la fusion des deux. Le jeune homme attira lentement le visage du blond vers lui, guettant une lueur de rejet dans les yeux de Naruto, mais tout ce qu'il y voyait était étonnement, un soupçon de peur, inquiétude et surtout beaucoup de douceur. Il ne refusait pas. Pendant un court moment, leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, lentement et délicatement. Aucun des deux n'essayait de prendre l'avantage sur l'autre, laissant leurs bouches se frotter l'une contre l'autre dans un baiser de novice, bouche fermée et pourtant la respiration rapide, évacuée par leurs nez.

Naruto se redressa, regardant fixement Sasuke et sourit un instant, rencontrant le rictus de l'Uchiha et continua son massage, conscient du bras du brun posé sur ses cuisses mais ne refusant pas cette proximité. Pourtant, une peur le submergeait... et si leur relation avait changé ?

- Crétin.

- Je t'emmerde, enfoiré !

- Renouvelle tes réponses, abruti.

- Je ne suis pas un abruti, abruti !

Un ricanement sarcastique résonna dans la chambre avant que Naruto ne se rue hors de la pièce, furieux mais avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Non, leur relation ne changerait pas malgré ce baiser échangé. Après tout, que voulait dire un simple baiser ?

* * *

Valaaa, le chapitre 2 plus long mais je m'en fous :P

Ça fait bizarre hein ?

*_* Ils deviennent des démons mes loupiots XD

* * *

**Hagane** : Fiou ! Un chapitre en trois jours ! Je m'étonne moi même

**Noah un peu pâle** : Et c'est pas du chapitre de gneugneute...

**Sasu, un large sourire aux lèvres** : J'adore la technique

**Hagane** : Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas ?

**Noah** : N'empêche que.... Minato, il fout les chtouilles!

**Minato et Ita** : ...

**Hagane** : Arrête, il est sexy comme ça !

**Noah** : Je pense que ça a brisé quelque chose..... Ou c'est peut être ma Sparrowite qui est pas encore passée...

**Hagane** : hein?

**Noah fait des rond au sol avec son index** : Sexy peut être, mais un brin Lestat si tu veux mon avis, ça peut troubler, tu peux me l'accorder!

**Ita** : Dis donc, Hagane...

**Hagane** : Vi, Nee-chan... Itachi ?

**Ita** : Tu peux me dire pourquoi je me prends un mangekyu dans la gueule ?

**Noah**: Faut bien que ton frérot puisse évacuer un peu nan? Tu veux qu'il fasse co dans le manga original, suivre ton con d'ancêtre pas net et entrer dans l'Aka?

**Sasu, toujours un grand sourire aux lèvres** ; Je confirme, je suis d'accord avec Noah !

**Naru** : -_- lui, du moment où on lui sort des trucs gores, il est d'accord avec tout le monde

**Noah marmonne**; Il ne serait pas un peu faux cul, le ptit brun depuis qu'il s'est foutu de notre gueule?

**Hagane en soupirant** : C'est juste Sasuke, tu ne le savais pas encore ?

**Noah** : N'empêche, il ne nous aura pas aussi facilement... J'ai toujours l'idée de me venger moi!


	3. Chapter 3

**Genre** : UR/Hurt/Comfort/Shonen-ai

**Pairing** : SasukexNaruto

**Disclaimer** : Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto, il s'en occupe très bien seul… quoi que je ne dirais pas non si il voudrait me donner Itachi…

**Note 1** : Certains personnages vont être OOC, veiller m'en excuser si je choque les lecteurs avec certains personnages (J'ai fait exprès)

**Note 2** : Je dois dire merci à Hitto Sama (et vi, ça doit être rare) mais son site « Hors Service » est une vrai mine d'or pour ceux qui doute du genre de leur fiction ;)

**Note 3** : Merci d'indiquer au maximum votre adresse pour les reviews, je ne répondrais plus sur les chapitres ;)

* * *

**Les années passent ...**

**A quoi ressemblent nos loupiots après**

**trois années d'entraînement avec Minato ?**

* * *

Trois silhouettes noires se tenaient sur les remparts d'un village endormi, un même sourire méprisant se dessinait sur leurs lèvres alors qu'ils sentaient arriver de tous côtés les chakras des ANBU. Manifestement, ils étaient attendus avec impatience vu le nombre de ninjas qui arrivait. Leur chef leur avait donné une dernière consigne avant de partir retrouver sa véritable place, satisfait des performances de ses élèves : Soumission totale.

L'une des personnes s'agenouilla aux pieds des deux autres, la paume contre le sol alors qu'il suivait du regard les ruelles de Konoha, retrouvant mentalement le chemin de ses agresseurs. Il allait enfin s'amuser à torturer ses violeurs. La vengeance avait du bon, il le reconnaissait volontiers. Ses longs cheveux blonds ruisselèrent sur une épaule alors qu'il penchait légèrement la tête sur le côté pour jeter un regard azuré à son coéquipier qui gardait un visage imperturbable.

- Hey, Bâtard.

- Nh...

- Soumission totale, hein ?

- Nh...

- Naruto... soupira la troisième personne. On coupe la tête, le serpent meurt.

Un ricanement monta du côté de Sasuke alors qu'une étincelle amusée et un rictus apparaissaient sur son visage pâle. Le jeune homme retira sa capuche, imité par ses coéquipiers et secoua légèrement la tête, dégageant ses cheveux de son haut rouge. La cape sombre s'entrouvrit, découvrant son pantalon de cuir souple noir. Dans son dos, ses lames étaient en attente, le manche noir se fondant dans la nuit.

- Tu ne pouvais pas mieux trouver comme expression... Sakura.

La voix rauque et profonde arracha un frisson à Naruto, faisant soupirer et secouer la tête de la jeune médic-nin. Toujours la même réaction malgré près de deux ans de relation plus que passionnée. Dire que les deux jeunes hommes étaient des amoureux transits serait mentir... ils se situaient entre les copains avec avantages et le couple. L'un et l'autre étaient fidèles mais jamais Sakura ne les avait vus s'enlacer ailleurs que dans leur chambre. On ne mélangeait pas vie professionnelle et vie privée... cela ne les empêchait pas de hurler leur satisfaction dans la planque, faisant sursauter et rougir les autres occupants.

- Il n'y a pas qu'un serpent là, Sakura... Il y a le conseil, le Hokage et les vieux pervers...

- On se répartit les taches alors ? soupira-t-elle

Toute leur conversation se tenait à haute voix, renseignant les cibles des trois jeunes gens, étonnant les ANBU en faction. Ils reconnaissaient les personnes, les déserteurs de leur village, les membres d'Akuma dont le chef était leur ancien Hokage.

La rumeur concernant ce groupe avait fait le tour du monde ninja, leurs techniques inconnues du commun des mortels étaient fascinantes et terrifiantes à la fois. Peu nombreux étaient ceux qui pouvaient raconter le résultat d'une des techniques et rare étaient les survivants pouvant se vanter d'avoir réchappé à la fureur des démons.

De simple ninja, genin qui plus est. L'ancienne équipe sept était devenue l'équipe à abattre, tous les membres étaient dangereux dans leurs domaines.

Ils avaient entendu parler de Sakura, de son charme et son sourire qui s'élargissait de plus en plus quand sa lame fendait l'air avant de se planter dans la chair. Si elle avait perfectionné sa médecine, dépassant de loin Tsunade, la petite fille du Premier Hokage, elle n'avait pas son pareil pour causer des plaies étonnamment mortelles.

Le jeune Uchiha, l'ancienne fierté de Konoha, était devenu un démon de la pire espèce. La rumeur courait qu'il jouait avec ses proies avec l'agilité d'un faucon, piquant avant de laisser courir pour mieux la chasser. Son mangekyu avait dépassé la dangerosité de celui de son aîné, lui aussi intégré à ce groupe. La frayeur qui prenait ses opposants à la vue de sa pupille n'était rien comparée à la terreur qu'ils éprouvaient en voyant la sclérotique rouge, signe distinctif que le jeune homme allait vraiment se faire plaisir et détruire membre par membre l'autre ninja. Etrangement, un voile rouge de chakra se formait de temps en temps autour de lui, changeant ses ongles en griffes et ses dents en crocs. S'ils n'avaient pas été au courant que le Kyuubi avait été scellé dans Naruto Uzumaki, ils auraient pu jurer qu'ils en avaient la reproduction face à eux.

Le dernier mais non moins dangereux était classé dans la catégorie S des nukenin depuis ses treize ans, battant ses partenaires qui n'y avaient été apposés qu'à leurs quinze ans. Les bruits courraient que le blond était plus démoniaque qu'humain, laissant dire que le renard avait pris possession de son porteur. De son père, il avait appris le rasengan avant d'y intégrer toute sorte d'affinités, le futon pour son Rasen Shuriken qui, une fois associé au katon de Sasuke brûlait tout sur son passage et son propre katon en un Rasen Housenka, empruntant le nom aux Uchiha. La finalité de cette attaque était on ne peut plus simple, de fines boules de feu s'élevaient au dessus de lui alors que le futon s'enclenchait, les projetant sur ses adversaires et les faisant exploser à leur contact, ne laissant que peu de chance de survie... mais ça, c'était du « connu », le jeune homme n'usait jamais de techniques inconnues pour le moment.

- Orochimaru. informa Sasuke

- Tu vas aussi te chopper Kabuto.

- Nh...

- Je prends le conseil et les cobayes ! prévint Naruto.

- Ça me laisse les ninjas attaquants ! Vous n'êtes pas sympa ! râla la jeune fille.

Un même sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de ses coéquipiers alors que la plainte résonnait dans le silence de la nuit. Un groupe d'ANBU se posta face à eux, silencieux et aux aguets, arrachant un rictus aux trois nukenin. La tenue était identique et pourtant, ils reconnurent leurs anciens camarades, passés genin en même temps qu'eux. Un jeune homme s'avança vers eux, les faisant se lever alors que leurs sourires disparaissaient. Il leva le masque en forme d'oiseau, découvrant un visage grave et un regard sérieux. Les cheveux ramenés sur le haut de son crâne découvraient ses clous d'oreilles à boules blanches.

- Shikamaru.

- Fait chier... qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?

- Venu faire la causette à l'Hokage... ricana Naruto

- Déjà nous, il nous dégoûte, alors je doute que vous veniez prendre le thé.

- ... De quel côté, Nara ?

Le jeune homme regarda longuement Sasuke en soupirant une seconde fois en se frottant le front. Il n'avait pas envie de se battre avec eux, surtout pas eux. Jamais il n'avait eu à se plaindre de Naruto, même si, visiblement, il ne le connaissait pas aussi bien qu'il l'aurait voulu. Sakura était l'ancienne rivale en amour d'Ino et une genin très intelligente et l'Uchiha... il ne l'avait jamais côtoyé personnellement. Pourtant, il fallait faire un choix. Continuer à vivre dans ce village où la terreur régnait maintenant à chaque coin de rue, obéir à un homme qui le dégoûtait mais protéger ceux qui n'y pouvaient rien, les civils ou les laisser passer, sachant pertinemment que les morts se compteraient par dizaines ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ?

- Tuer, se venger...

- De qui ? s'informa-t-il

- Orochimaru, le conseil et les cobayes... si les ninjas de Konoha ne nous attaquent pas, nous n'attaquerons pas les ninjas de Konoha mais seulement tous les opposants.

- Qu'est-ce que tu appelles « Cobayes », Uchiha.

- Les violeurs d'enfants, les assassins, tortionnaires et autres menues racailles...

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu poses la question, Shikamaru ?

La voix résonna derrière le jeune homme qui se retourna, découvrant la silhouette sombre de Kakashi. L'homme avait visiblement pris un coup de vieux au cours de ces cinq années. Les rides avaient envahi son visage, son œil avait perdu cette lueur d'ironie qui le caractérisait. Les cheveux, autrefois gris, étaient d'un blanc uniforme alors qu'il se tenait devant eux vêtu également de l'uniforme ANBU. Refusant tout genin après l'équipe sept, il était reparti dans l'ANBU afin d'oublier ce qu'il venait de perdre.

- Kakashi-sensei ?

- J'ai entendu parler de vous les enfants...

- ...

- ... Des adolescents devenant des démons porteurs de mort pour ceux qui levaient la main sur des enfants et des innocents...

- Et alors ? demanda Sasuke

- ... Et alors ? Je suis fier de vous.

La voix de Kakashi résonna fortement dans le silence qui se fit alors que dans un même mouvement, l'ancienne équipe sept venait de se redresser, plantant leurs regards dans celui, gris sombre, de leur ancien instructeur. L'œil droit venait enfin de se courber dans le sourire masqué de leur enfance. Lentement, le sourire disparut et la pupille sombre fit sa réapparition pour se plonger dans le regard félin de Naruto, se chargeant de tristesse.

- J'ai tout raté avec toi, hein, Naruto ?

- ...

- Je suis désolé.

- Ouais, c'est bon... vous nous laissez passer ou non ?

La voix grave du blond résonna, le pardon était accordé mais ils n'étaient pas venus dans le village pour taper la causette et l'impatience les gagnait alors qu'au fur et à mesure que les ANBU se découvraient, ne désirant pas les combattre, les trois anciens genin retrouvaient des visages connus plus ou moins identiques.

Neji portait un bandeau sur l'œil droit et une profonde cicatrice lui barrait la joue, « cadeau » de leur Hokage lorsqu'il avait osé l'accuser directement du meurtre de sa cousine. La haine était profonde et si les trois en avaient après lui, ce n'était pas lui qui allait s'y opposer. Il était le seul rescapé de l'équipe de Gai, disparue peu à peu après l'abandon de Lee suite à sa blessure infligée par Gaara au tournoi des chuunin. Sans guérison, il n'avait jamais pu redevenir un ninja à part entière. Tenten s'était faite tuer dans une mission qui opposait Konoha à Suna, un tombeau du désert l'avait emportée avec son sable.

Dans l'équipe dix, Shikamaru, Chouji et Ino étaient restés les mêmes, soudés comme les doigts de la main. L'intelligence du Nara les avait empêchés de tomber dans la spirale de la haine qu'ils ressentaient envers le serpent à la tête de leur propre village. Ino et Chouji avaient à peine changé, le ninja grandissant à la manière de son père et Ino restant la même avec un nuage de peine dans le regard quand il se posait sur Sakura. Après tout, c'était sa « rivale » et sa meilleure amie plus jeune.

Le trio Hinata, Kiba et Shino fut le premier à faire un pas en avant. La jeune Kunoichi et futur chef des Hyuuga n'ayant jamais pardonné la mort de sa petite sœur, elle n'allait sûrement pas se battre afin de protéger ces « cobayes ». Kiba avait une tout autre raison de suivre l'équipe sept. Akamaru avait disparu peu de temps après le départ de Naruto et Sasuke, il ne l'avait revu qu'un mois après, mais totalement changé, devenu plus monstre que chien. La bête l'avait attaqué alors que dans son regard noir, la douleur et la peine régnaient. Le chien demandait la mise à mort de la main de son maître, Kiba l'avait fait. Ce fut le seul chien qu'il posséda. Les Inuzuka disparurent peu à peu du village, « morts aux combats » selon les coéquipiers qui restaient. Les rumeurs parlaient d'un petit clan de maître chien aux limites de Konoha, nomades et introuvables... Kiba ne parla jamais de cela, taisant ce secret, espérant un jour le retour de sa famille dans les murs de Konoha. Shino était le seul survivant de son clan. Mystérieusement, les missions, même de rang C ou B, devenaient mortelles pour le clan Aburame. Leurs insectes devenus totalement imprévisibles attaquaient leurs porteurs jusqu'à leur couper la respiration, mourrant avec eux sans prévenir. L'équipe huit avait mené une enquête interne et découvert que les rapports de mission cachaient une chose commune, un nuage grisâtre qu'ils traversaient avant de partir du bureau des missions donnés par Kabuto. Shino était resté silencieux, acceptant de venir vivre avec Kiba, les deux hommes espéraient un changement rapide... Changement que leur proposait l'ancienne équipe sept.

Derrière eux se tenait Kurenai, vêtue d'une tenue noire de deuil. En guise de « remerciement » pour avoir accepté le poste d'Hokage, le conseil avait offert Asuma sur un plateau à un Orochimaru désirant la vengeance envers les Sarutobi. Le ninja s'était battu admirablement, mais avait péri dans une « mission » spéciale dont elle n'avait eu aucun souvenir. A ses côtés se tenait Gai, le sourire envolé et la pose stricte, il dévisageait ceux qui représentaient maintenant l'espoir pour Konoha... de puissants nukenin, forgés par leur maître à tous.

Peu à peu, ce fut tous les « anciens » ninjas de Konoha qui se regroupèrent autour de l'équipe sept qui se tendit un instant avant de se décontracter, ils n'étaient pas agressifs, offrant juste leur soutien. Naruto soupira en se passant la main sur la nuque dans une mimique qui fit sourire plusieurs d'entre eux, retrouvant là, le visage du blond plus jeune.

- Bon, vous foutez quoi ?

- On ne défendra pas le Son.

- ... Vous nous attaquerez pas ? demanda Sakura

- Non

- Et merde, j'ai encore moins d'adversaires ! Hey les mecs, pas moyen que vous vous en sortiez comme ça !

Un silence interloqué se fit après cette réplique alors que la jeune fille se tournait avec les poings sur les hanches vers ses coéquipiers qui ricanaient. Le regard noir qu'elle lança aux quelques ninjas de Konoha qui souriaient leur fit passer l'envie de s'amuser, elle était réellement furieuse.

- Naruto, tu me files une partie de tes cobayes !

- Quoi ? Pas question que je t'en passe, merde, la dernière fois, qu'est-ce qu'on a dit ?

- Euh... pourquoi « cobayes » ?

La question fusa sans que Sakura ou Naruto ne répondent, laissant Sasuke qui soupira en regardant Kiba qui l'avait posée, le faisant se tendre en voyant son sharingan toujours en route. Les cris de son amant et de sa coéquipière résonnaient dans le silence avant qu'il ne fasse plusieurs signes à grande vitesse, créant une gaine rouge sombre autour des bouches des deux hystériques qui continuaient à se fusiller des yeux.

- « Cobayes » car nous prenions ce genre de sous-merdes pour nos entraînements.

- Entrainement à quoi ?

Seul un sourire large et sadique lui répondit, faisant déglutir Kiba qui regarda Sasuke rompre son jutsu pour se faire aussitôt insulter par les deux autres.

- Enfoiré ! J'aime pas quand tu fais ça, putain ! C'est froid en plus ton truc, Abruti !

- Dites, faudrait peut-être y aller non, je vois des ninjas du Son arriver.

- Mais, Sasuke-kun, il veut pas me filer ses cobayes !

- Je le crois pas ça ! Bin vas-y, va te plaindre à ton Sasuke-kun ! ricana Naruto.

Kakashi regardait avec un petit sourire son ancienne équipe s'insulter à qui mieux mieux devant eux. Ils n'avaient pas changé ou presque. Si avant, c'était Naruto et Sasuke qui se chamaillaient, là, c'était Sakura et le blond... mais pour savoir qui allait tuer plus de ninja que l'autre... invraisemblable.

- Crétins. On se casse, on a à faire.

- Pfff, je m'en tape, si je choppe tes cobayes, je me les fais.

- Mais merde, t'as Oto à dégager de là, tu vas pas me piquer mes proies !

Les trois commencèrent à s'éloigner, deux d'entre eux toujours en se chamaillant quand un groupe se posta face à eux, les kunai sortis et près à se battre. Les bandeaux au symbole de la note de musique les renseignèrent sur un point, ils pouvaient mourir. Sous les yeux de ceux de Konoha, ils virent Sakura et Naruto composer des signes à grande vitesse, inconnus d'eux et ils furent surpris de voir Sasuke se poster contre un mur, attendant en silence.

La jeune médic-nin se déplaça lentement jusqu'à un ninja plus jeune, assez bel homme avec un regard vert pâle et des cheveux roux. A ses vêtements, c'était un chuunin. Il était hypnotisé par la démarche sensuelle de la jeune femme qui déboutonnait sa cape, la laissant tomber sur le sol pour se retrouver dans un pantalon de cuir noir, identique à celui de Sasuke et Naruto dans une forme plus féminine. Son haut noir était largement échancré, montrant le début d'une poitrine menue mais ferme. Le regard de braise et le sourire aguicheur, Sakura s'avançait vers sa proie, se fichant des regards des ninjas de Konoha dans son dos, fascinés.

Naruto roula des yeux en voyant sa coéquipière se coller au corps de son adversaire, parcourant la peau douce de ses lèvres avec un doigt taquin avant de se hisser sur la pointe de ses pieds, faisant se frôler lentement leurs lèvres en chuchotant une phrase qui déclencha enfin le jutsu.

Sous les yeux écarquillés et horrifiés de tous, le jeune homme se recula en hurlant, du sang ressortant de sa bouche alors qu'il regardait avec des yeux écarquillés le visage souriant de la jeune femme. Des soubresauts le prirent, lui faisant cracher une gerbe de sang où se mêlait des morceaux de chair inconnue de la plupart des ninjas ici présent, de petits éclats blancs tranchaient dans la mare d'hémoglobine, les dents avaient lâché, se faisant recracher. De ses yeux écarquillés, alors qu'il portait devant lui ses mains tremblantes, du sang s'écoula également, rendant sa vision trouble. Vision qu'il essaya d'éclaircir en frottant ses paumes contre ses yeux, ignorant que dans le processus, ses doigts tombaient un par un.

Des haut-le-cœur venaient des ninjas de Konoha alors que subjugués, ils découvraient l'enseignement qu'avaient eu les trois genin... ils méritaient bien leurs surnoms de « démons ». Seul un être démoniaque pouvait sourire en regardant une telle souffrance.

Le ninja d'Oto s'écroula après un dernier hurlement qui résonna un long moment dans le village alors que tous dévisageaient Sakura qui se frottait encore la lèvre du bas en ricanant. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas usé de cette technique mais là, il avait fallu démontrer leur puissance... ceci fait pour elle, la jeune femme leva un sourcil interrogatif adressé à Naruto qui retira à son tour sa cape, exposant son haut noir où se détachait un kyuubi rouge orangé, agressif et magnifique à la fois. Le jinchuuriki ne se cachait plus, s'avançant d'un pas vers ses adversaires qui reculèrent légèrement en voyant le regard animal du blond et son sourire carnassier.

- Désolé, mais moi, je ne roule pas de patin à d'autres...

- Je n'ai pas roulé de patin, Crétin !

- Mouais... bref... kingyosou no jutsu

- Oh joli, tu attaques fort ce coup-ci, Naruto.

- Chut !

Dans le silence qui se fit après le « chut » impérieux de Sasuke, une sorte de craquement se fit entendre, de plus en plus fort comme si quelque chose remontait à la surface. Naruto ne quittait pas des yeux le groupe du Son face à lui, souriant toujours avec avidité alors que dans son dos, Sakura était repartie se poster près de Sasuke, ignorant royalement le regard ébahi qu'Ino posait sur elle. Un hurlement rauque résonna alors que Naruto renversait sa tête en arrière, ses cheveux frôlant le dessous de ses omoplates, hurlant presque de la même façon, ses bras se levant à l'horizontal le long de son corps. Un cri inhumain résonna alors qu'une giclée de sang apparaissait à la place d'un des ninjas d'Oto dans le fond du groupe. Alors que tous regardaient fixement la tache ensanglantée, un autre cri angoissant et animal fut poussé, cette fois, teinté de satisfaction. Les regards devinrent hagards, un tremblement commença à naitre et un jeune ninja craqua, il essaya de se sauver de ce silence si lourd. Un pas esquissé et il disparut à son tour dans une gerbe de sang.

Kakashi et Kiba restaient figés. En habitués des chiens et ayant l'ouie très fine, ils percevaient les grognements de satisfaction avec les bruits de mastication venant de sous eux. Leurs regards se portèrent sur le sol, voyant de fines craquelures sur la surface plate, indiquant que quelque chose se trouvait dessous, quelque chose de mortel.

- Putain, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? hurla un des ninjas du Son

Nul ne put lui répondre sincèrement et assez vite, le son attira la bête. Les deux habitués des bêtes virent alors, comme au ralenti, le sol s'ouvrir brusquement, faisant basculer le ninja alors qu'une gueule de loup sortait sous lui, les crocs à nus, déjà gorgés de sang. Les dents tranchantes se refermèrent, sectionnant la jugulaire et provoquant une nouvelle fois une gerbe de sang, avant de disparaître sous terre finir son festin.

- Kami-sama...

- Je doute que Kami ait à voir avec ça, Kiba...

Les propos des deux ninjas de Konoha attirèrent l'attention de Sasuke et Sakura qui les fusillèrent du regard, Sasuke laissant la sclérotique de son regard virer au rouge, les faisant se figer sous la stupéfaction. La jeune fille posa une main ferme sur le bras aux muscles noués dans un geste apaisant, sentant le brun se décontracter aussitôt. Derrière eux, Naruto avait fini de « détruire » les ninjas opposants sans bouger d'un poil, remerciant à mi-voix un être qui lui répondit dans un grognement de satisfaction avant que la lourdeur de l'air ne s'évapore.

- Si vous ne désirez pas prendre part au combat et laisser les Akuma se charger du boulot... lâcha Naruto, toujours dos tourné aux ninjas de Konoha.

- ...

- ... Vous feriez bien de la fermer... continua Sasuke.

- ... Et nous laisser nous amuser en paix ! termina Sakura.

- On n'a pas voulu...

- Ce que vous voyez est le résultat de près de six ans d'entraînement acharné. Si ça vous déplaît, dégagez.

- ...

Sur ces mots, les trois membres d'Akuma se regroupèrent avant que Sakura ne se retourne un peu, postée près de Sasuke. La jeune femme jeta un regard vers Ino, la découvrant très pâle et lui adressa un sourire amusé.

- Au fait, Ino...

- Oui ?

- Tu as perdu Sasuke...

- ... Qui... toi ?

- Non... sifflota-t-elle

- Qui ?

- Dis-lui, Sasuke-kun !

Le jeune homme jeta un regard froid à sa coéquipière qui lui tira la langue, malicieuse, très loin de la mante religieuse d'il y a peu de temps. Le fier Uchiha lança un regard chargé du sharingan par-dessus son épaule et sourit en coin, amusé et sadique en même temps.

- Oï, Crétin !

- Je t'emmerde, enfoirhummff...

La phrase du blond termina sous les lèvres de Sasuke, étouffée et surprise. Des halètements se firent entendre sous la stupéfaction qui se fit sentir pour ceux qui avaient grandi avec eux. Tous regardaient fixement les deux jeunes hommes s'embrasser avant que Naruto ne décoche une droite phénoménale à Sasuke, l'envoyant valser contre un mur qui se fissura. Le jeune homme se redressa avec un petit rire amusé en s'essuyant la coulée de sang venant de sa bouche et regarda son amant avec plaisir, dévorant du regard la rougeur de son visage alors que son regard bleuté lui lançait des éclairs de haine.

- Putain, toi, tu vas mourir après le conseil.

- Pff, essaie au moins de me toucher, Abruti.

- Je ne suis pas un abruti, Abruti !

Sakura disparut dans un nuage de flamme noire après un éclat de rire joyeux et peu de temps après, des cris de peur et des hurlements de douleurs se firent entendre, faisant jurer les deux jeunes hommes qui s'échangèrent un regard chaud avant de disparaître à leur tour, laissant les ninjas de Konoha seuls.

Les shinobi du village de la feuille fixèrent l'hémoglobine et les morceaux de chair dispersés un peu partout avec un léger air de peur sur le visage. Ils entendaient toujours les cris des « cobayes » trouvés par Sakura, regardaient sans les voir les villageois se sauver en courant, ignorés par la jeune fille qui sautait d'un homme à l'autre, dévisageant un instant, jugeant le regard avant de partir vers un autre, le tout avec une extrême vitesse et une lueur de vengeance dans les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle...

- Les violeurs et tortionnaires de Naruto...

- QUOI ?

Le cri résonna un instant, toute la génération de l'age de Naruto se retourna vers Kakashi, attendant des explications avec des yeux écarquillés, n'étant pas au courant des « us et coutumes » de ce village en apparence sans histoire. Le shinobi à l'unique sharingan soupira et se lança dans un récit à la fois bouleversant et horrifiant. Ils comprenaient maintenant la colère et la rage qui avaient animé Sakura peu de temps avant qu'elle ne disparaisse, la raison de la haine de Sasuke pour ce village... l'intonation sans pardon de Naruto pour ces « cobayes ». La colère monta chez les shinobi de Konoha envers cette population qui avait détruit un innocent pour une chose dont il n'était en rien responsable. Ils comprenaient maintenant la haine de Minato, leur ancien Hokage à l'encontre de ceux qui avaient torturé son propre fils.

Les cris s'estompèrent un instant quand un tremblement se fit entendre au niveau de la tour des Hokage, attirant leur attention sur les locaux. Une fumée sombre s'élevait alors que les fenêtres volaient en éclats. Le groupe partit aussitôt, courant dans les couloirs avec agilité, arrivant devant l'immense salle du conseil où l'un des membres essayait de se sauver.

L'homme tomba à genoux, priant la pitié de son assaillant qui lui enfonça lentement un rasengan d'une forme qui fit haleter Kakashi. L'orbe tourbillonnant de Minato avait évolué avec une affinité futon en un shuriken immense. La couleur orangée l'interpella alors que le blond se penchait de plus en plus, faisant pénétrer l'attaque lentement dans la cage thoracique de l'homme.

- Vous en avez eu pour le clan Uchiha ?

- ... Pitié...

- Vous avez demandé son extinction comme s'ils étaient de la merde... profitant que son meilleur élément était en mission, qu'un enfant était encore à l'école...

- ... C'était... une erreur...

Naruto ricana, découvrant ses crocs avant d'enfoncer sa main dans la poitrine de l'homme, le faisant s'arquer alors que le rasengan se plantait dans le sol sous lui, l'ayant totalement traversé et lui brisant la colonne vertébrale.

- Je ne vous le fais pas dire...

Naruto se redressa, dévisageant les shinobi présent en haussant un sourcil, attendant une réflexion qui ne vint pas et se tourna vers Sasuke, toujours occupé avec Orochimaru.

- Naruto...

- Nh ?

Le jeune homme ne quittait pas des yeux son amant, répondant négligemment par-dessus son épaule à Kakashi.

- Où est Minato-sensei...

- Avec Itachi-san.

Le silence se fit. La rumeur était bien véridique, l'aîné des Uchiha avait rejoint Akuma.

- O-Où ?

Naruto jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule avant de sourire largement, reprenant ce visage qu'ils connaissaient tous, les yeux plissés par la joie et un sourire large et joyeux aux lèvres.

- Détruisant l'Akatsuki et Madara Uchiha, voyons !

La voix résonna un instant, détonnant dans le calme de la pièce où les deux adversaires se faisaient toujours face, Sasuke dans le coin gauche, amusé et Orochimaru dans le droit, un peu essoufflé. On pouvait voir le corps de Kabuto planté dans un des murs de la salle, deux katana dans les bras alors qu'une large plaie en forme de griffe lui barrait le corps, l'ouvrant en deux. Le meurtre du bras droit d'Orochimaru avait eu lieu en premier, n'arrachant pas une expression à celui-ci. Le combat avait démarré après, quand Sasuke avait montré sa nuque dépourvue du sceau maudit qu'il lui avait apposé, mais décorée d'un autre sceau dont les caractéristiques rougeoyaient, démontrant l'origine quand Naruto souleva son haut, exposant le même type de sceau sur son abdomen.

Orochimaru avait sifflé entre ses dents avant de sauter sur l'Uchiha qui s'était dégagé aussitôt. Le serpent avait de la ressource, mais ne pouvait pas tenir face à un Sasuke en pleine possession de ses moyens. Le jeune homme usait de sa technique favorite, faisant exploser membre après membre le corps du Hokage.

Tous purent voir le regard totalement rouge de Sasuke se poser lentement sur le bras droit d'Orochimaru en esquivant une attaque tout en composant ses signes. De la manche arrachée de l'ancien sennin, les shinobi de Konoha virent le bras de leur Hokage se mettre à fumer avant de se contorsionner lentement, ondulant comme un serpent avant d'exploser, arrachant un pouffement de rire à l'Uchiha, stupéfiant l'assistance... Le brun s'amusait réellement. Le must avec Orochimaru était que les bras et jambes repoussaient aussitôt, le faisant sourire encore plus. La torture continuait, inlassablement alors que le sang versé se déposait sur les deux jeunes hommes.

L'Uzumaki se détourna de là, et se retourna vers la porte, prenant les battants de bois pour les refermer avec un sourire large et amusé. Kakashi et les autres ninjas purent entendre les voix graves des deux amis résonner au dessus des plaintes sèches d'Orochimaru.

- OÏ, enfoiré, tu te grouilles au lieu de t'amuser ?

- Crétin.

* * *

**THE END !!**

**Maintenant, faites marcher votre imagination **

**pour savoir le sort de Orochimaru**

**Un indice, il meurt dans d'affreuses souffrances...**

**Allez, n'ayez plus peur, la prochaine fic est plus... « gentille » ?**

**

* * *

  
**

**Sasu, penché en avant, le regard fixé sur le dernier mot, ne respirant à peine** : … allez…

**Ita à Hagane** : Je lui dis que tu arrêtes là ou tu le fais ?

**Hagane** : Je suis pas suicidaire.

**Ita** : Je me dévoue alors… Sasuke ?

**Sasu**, **le** **regard** **toujours** **fixe** : Quoi ? Tu vois pas que je suis occupé ?

**Ita** : Elle stoppe là…

**Naru** : Elle va mourir dans … 5

**Sasu** : QUOI ?

**Naru** : 4

**Sasu** **en** **se** **tournant** **vers** **Hagane** **qui** **se** **planque** **derrière** **Ita** : Tu délires là, tu vas pas oser me faire ça ?

**Naru** : 3

**Hagane** : Mais… ça laisse imaginer son châtiment que toi, oh grand Uchiha junior…

**Ita** : T'as cassé ta réplique avec le « Junior »

**Naru** **en** **voyant** **bouillir** **Sasu** : 2

**Ita** : Fais ta prière, Hagane…

**Hagane** : Mais tu vas pas m'aider ? T'es cruel !!

**Ita** : Qui a pris ma place ? J'étais numéro 1 chez toi, je le suis plus…

**Hagane** : … merde

**Naru** : 1

**Sasu** : HAGANEMARU, j'vais te tuer !!!

**Hagane** : Au secouuuuuuuuuur !!!!


End file.
